Hopeless
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: What will Natsu do when he suddenly is facing a problem that he can't solve? Just a cute little one-shot about our favorite fire dragon slayer.


**So I was wondering what Natsu would do if he was facing a blind person one day. What would he do about it? how would he feel? And just then the idea was created in my mind. **

**Well I hope you like this little thing**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL but I wish I did. **

Natsu looked at the quest board in the guildhall. There wasn't many good jobs today. He cursed himself for having to go and oversleep like that. Now all the good jobs had been taken by someone else. And then Lucy was sick so it was only him and Happy. Things just wasn't fair.

He scanned the board until he found something that caught his eye.

_LIGHT UP!_

_Bring back the light into this rich lady's world and get 2000000 Jewel_

Natsu knew that was a good job for today. He was good at lighting up things. This was fit for him. he could see his name written on the quest. He picked the quest off the board and showed it to Makarov.

"I'm gonna take this" He said smiling widely.

"I wish you the best of luck Natsu" Makarov said as Natsu ran out of the guildhall with Happy flying right behind him.

The girl was living in a mansion two towns over so Natsu and Happy went to the Magnolia train station and boarded the first train they could find. Natsu of course did manage to get sick on the way but thanks to a quick thought in Happy's mind he made it off the train in time.

When Natsu had finally gotten better they walked up the street to the mansion and knocked on the door as they talked about how huge it was.

And the mansion really was huge. it was on at least four floors and a basement, The building was painted white and there was huge windows. it was easy to see that there was at least two and half a meter to the ceiling on every floor. the roof was greenish blue and the windows were painted in a lighter color that matched the roof.

The door to the mansion opened as Natsu and Happy went in through the gates. there was a gigantic wall surounding the mansion. it was also painted white and the gate was black and made of iron. In the door (that had same color as the windows) stood a man in a black suit.

"Are you the wizards who are responding to the request?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail" Natsu said. "And this is Happy" he said.

"Welcome. I am Arata. I am the butler of the mansion." He said. "Come on in Miss Yuki is awaiting you."

Arata showed Natsu and Happy inside and led them up a couple of stairs and down a hallway. He then let them into a light room with the walls painted white and with little beautifully decorated golden flowers on them. In the middle of the room in a red chair sat a young blonde girl in a white dress. she looked up when the door opened only reacting to the sound.

Natsu looked at her eyes and saw that she couldn't see him. She had big blue orbs but they couldn't see a thing.

"Miss Yuki?" Arata asked.

"Yes Arata. did the wizards come?" she asked in a soft light voice.

"Yes Miss. They have arrived" He said.

Natsu knew he had to say something to let Yuki know that he had arrived but he couldn't seem to find his voice.

"Natsu say something" Happy said landing on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu took a deep breath. "Hi" He said nervously. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail"

"Natsu? Like the Salamander?" Yuki asked smiling widely. her eyes lit up a bit even though they couldn't see they still showed emotion.

"Yes" Natsu said.

"Is Happy with you?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Aye!" Happy said. "You've heard of me!"

"Of course!" Yuki smiled literally jumping in her chair. "Can I touch you?"

"Huh?" Happy asked.

"I can't see at the moment so I see by touching" Yuki explained.

Natsu couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl so he just picked Happy up from his shoulder and carried him and placed him in Yuki's lap.

"Natsu?" Happy asked as Yuki started stroking his fur gently.

"What has happened?" Natsu asked.

"Well I could see perfectly until a couple of days ago when something happened. My sight was fading fast and just yesterday around noon it disappeared completely and I figured I would need magic to get my sight back" Yuki explained as she removed her hands from Happy. "You're so soft Happy" she said as Happy jumped off from her lap.

"Thank you!" Happy said smiling.

"I'll do my best" Natsu promised.

Now Natsu and Happy did everything they could to try and make Yuki able to see again. Natsu let his hand burn and held it close to Yuki's face she couldn't see it. Happy thought up that it could be something in her eye. He made his wings appear and blowed her in the face but it didn't work. nothing worked at all. Yuki's eyes won't see what so ever.

"I know!" Natsu yelled. "Maybe Lucy has a spirit that can help!"

"Yeah!" Yuki yelled exited. "But she is not here with you is she?"

"No. she is sick at home" Natsu said giving up.

"We just bring you to Magnolia Yuki!" Happy yelled.

"You really wanna do that?" Yuki asked exited her eyes tearing up.

"Of course!" Natsu said.

So they left the mansion. Happy carried Yuki because they didn't know how else to get her around and they brought her to the train. Natsu did his very best not to get sick but it didn't work unfortunately. When they had to get off the train Happy had to carry Natsu out after he had already carried Yuki out. Then Natsu decided to carry Yuki on his back the rest of the way as Happy could rest.

"it's not like my legs aren't working" Yuki said as Natsu picked her up.

"I know" Natsu said. "but I don't know how else to get you around"

So Yuki let Natsu carry her the rest of the way until they made it to Lucy's place and went right inside.

"Shouldn't we knock on the door" Yuki asked.

"We don't use to do that" Happy answered.

"Guys?" Lucy asked. "What are you doing here? I told you I was sick"

"it's our client" Natsu said. "She can't see and nothing we do can help her and then we wondered if you had a spirit that could make her see again" Natsu explained as he put Yuki down on a chair.

Lucy looked at Yuki. "could you tell me what happened?" she asked.

Yuki explained her story once again and Lucy listened closely while nodding a couple of times.

"I'm sorry guys but I don't think there is anything that can help" Lucy said. "I don't have a spirit that can help either. She is blind and I don't think you can do anything about it at all."

"what are you saying?" Natsu asked. There was a short pause. "No!" he yelled then. "There has to be a way! It can't just end like this!" His eyes were tearing up and his nose started running.

"I'm sorry Natsu" Lucy said hugging him. "but there really isn't anything you can do."

"But why?!" Natsu yelled inable to believe what Lucy told him.

"I'm sorry Natsu" Yuki said. "I should've known better. I'd just hoped that there was a way out. I didn't know you would react like this. I didn't know that I would hurt people. I'm sorry" Now Yuki cried.

"Don't cry" Lucy said now hugging Yuki too. "You can live on without your sight. You will be fine"

"You think?" Yuki asked turning her face towards Lucy with hope glowing from it.

"Yes. I don't know much about it but I'm sure you can. now stop crying. it'll all be okay" Lucy promised.

Yuki managed to pull herself together and she and Natsu went to the Fairy Tail guildhall and got information about how Yuki could live on. Neither of them stayed long enough to hear the comments about Yuki.

"How could she believe that something could be done about it?"

"How could Natsu believe it?"

"I don't know. But she must be just as dumb as Natsu"

Natsu arrived at Yuki's mansion that night. Arata was standing in the doorway waiting for them.

"There you are Miss Yuki. The dinner is ready for you and Sir Natsu and Sir Happy."

"Sir Natsu?" Natsu asked.

"Sir Happy?" Happy almost tasted it. "I like it!" Happy said smiling.

"Me too!" Natsu grinned.

Yuki smiled. "Great Arata. Thank you"

They were led to the dining room and Natsu and Happy got wide eyes when they saw all the food on the table waiting for them. it all looked so tasty. it was like a dream too good to be true.

They shared the dinner with Yuki and she smiled and was more happy than they had seen her all day. When Natsu and Happy were about to leave Arata stopped them.

"You have earned some money from this he said handing them a bag "2000000 jewel as promised"

"But.." Natsu was confused. "we didn't bring her sight back?"

"No but I have never ever seen her so happy before. not even when she could see. You really truely bring the light into her life depite it wasn't the way she had intended it to be you still did it and I am grateful and so is her parents" Arata said.

As Natsu and Happy walked away from the mansion they saw someone standing in a window. it was Yuki. She opened it. "NATSU!" she yelled. "HAPPY!" Both Natsu and Happy turned around and looked at her as she waved looking straight forward instead of down. "COME VISIT ME SOME OTHER TIME!" She yelled.

"WE WILL!" Natsu yelled.

"AYE" Happy yelled and they both waved despite the fact that Yuki couldn't see it. then they turned around and walked away smiling as they thought of what good things they had been doing today.

For once Natsu managed not to destroy anything on a mission and it was celebrated that same night with one of the biggest fights Fairy Tail had ever seen.

**So hope you liked the story. thanks for reading it. **

**Please leave a review and favorite if you like. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Jackie ^_^**


End file.
